Episode Twenty-eight: Zane's Hidden Knowledge!
Preview: Preparing for the next gym battle, Zane and co. encounter an injured Uxie who was severely beaten by a pack of wild Houndoom. As Liam's Vanillite and Zane's Croconaw simultaneously evolve, Zane and Liam decide to help Uxie, and when Uxie teams up with Zane, a strong bond builds Zane's friendship with it. What could it mean? Liam: "Nothin' like a relaxing day, dontcha think guys?" Zane: "It is nice to relax and enjoy the scenery. We're always so focused on the next battle that we never really look at how beautiful everything is." Amy: "It is relaxing." Holly: "No doubt." Arthur: "I just wish I could find something to cook. We're running out of food." Zane: "I'm sure the next Gym is close. We can stop there and get some supplies." Arthur: "That's almost too relaxed of a way to react to almost no food." Zane: "You've gotta learn to just relax, Arthur. The food in the next city isn't going anywhere, right?" Arthur: "Well..." Zane: "Just relax. We'll worry about it later." .'' Zane: "What was that?!" '' Liam: "That's a Uxie. Its been attacked by those Houndoom over there!" ' Liam's Pokedex: '''"Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon. It is said that it can wipe out the memory of those who see its eyes. Because it is known as "The Being Of Knowledge", it is very intelligent." Zane's Pokedex: "Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon and the evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear." Liam: "I know its doing a good job of shuddering Uxie in fear, I can't let them do that." ' Liam: Vullaby, Azelf, Fennekin, help me out! ' Zane: "That's a weird Pokemon." ' Zane's Pokedex: '''"Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. Vullaby's small wings keep it from flying. It tends to chase Pokémon weaker than itself." Liam: "Vullaby, Dark Pulse. Fennekin use Attract, Azelf, use Water Pulse" ' ' Liam's Vanillite: "Vanill vanill lite" (I want to help them too!) Croconaw: "Croc!" (Yeah!) ' Liam: "Zane, look!" ' Zane: "Croconaw's evolving!" Liam: "Vanillite's evolving as well!" ' Liam's Vanillish: "VAAAAAANILIIIIIIISH" (YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) Liam: "Amazing, my Vanillite has evolved into a Vanillish." ' Feraligatr: *Growls* Zane: "Croconaw, you finally evolved into your last form!" ' Amy: "Looks like everyone evolved!" ' Liam's Pokedex: "Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillite. Vanillish forms ice particles in the air by cooling it down, then uses them to freeze opponents." Zane: "Wow. That's amazing." Zane's Pokedex: "Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Croconaw. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated." Liam's Vanillish: "Van Vanillish vanill?" (Ready to do this, Feraligatr?) Feraligatr: *Growls to agree* Liam: "Alright Vanillish, use Hidden Power!" ' Liam: "That's a bullseye, Vanillish!" Liam's Vanillish: "Van Nillish" (A direct hit) ' Feraligatr: "Gator, Gator!" (Impressive, Vanillish!) Liam's Vanillish: "Van Vanillish, Lish" (Try out your new move, Feraligatr!) Feraligatr: *Looks confused at Vanillish* ' Zane: "Feraligatr, stop Houndoom with Ice Beam!" ' Liam: "Quick! Dodge it, Vanillish" ' Liam's Vanillish: "Van! Van Nillish Lish." (Whoa! That was too close.) Zane: "Guys, take Uxie and get somewhere safe! Liam and I will hold off the rest of these Houndoom!" Arthur: "Are you sure?" Holly: "Let us try to help." Zane: "It's too dangerous. Hurry and take Uxie and get back to the rest site!" ' Zane: "Looks like those Houndoom aren't very happy with us..."'' '' ' Liam: "Zane! According to my Pokedex, Feraligatr knows Dragon Claw after evolving!" Zane: "Really?" ' Feraligatr: *Roars* Liam's Vanillish: "LIIIIIIIIIIISH!" (WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) ' Liam's Vanillish: "Van Vanillish Lish Lish" (Thanks for doing that, Feraligatr) Feraligatr: "Gatr." (Sure thing.) Zane: "They're coming back!" Liam: "I got it! Vanillish, distract the remaining Houndoom by using Hidden Power" ' Houndoom: "Heeerllll Heeerllll" (Let's get out of here!) ' Liam: "Let's go and see the others!" Zane: "Right." ' Uxie: "Ux...ie?" (Where...am I?) Amy: "Uxie looks really hurt." Liam: "How's Uxie?" Amy: "Doing better, but Uxie suffered a lot of damage from those Houndoom." Liam: "Come out everyone!" Amy: "Zane, everything alright?" Zane: "Yeah. I'm just worried for Uxie is all. Those Houndoom sure took their time to hurt Uxie a lot." Holly: "Don't worry. I'm sure Uxie will make a full recovery soon enough." Arthur: "Does anyone else wonder why Uxie, a Legendary Pokemon, was out in the middle of the forest for no reason?" ' Feraligatr: "Ferall?" (What's wrong?) Liam's Vanillish: "Vanill?" (What?) Liam: Um, everyone, this is Vanillish, she evolved from my Vanillite! Zane: "And that's Croconaw, just, well, evolved to Feraligatr." ' Zane's Vanillite: "Vanillite, Van, Vanill!" (Wow, Vanillish, you evolved!) Liam's Vanillish: "Vanill lish! Van Van Nillish lish Vanillish." (Aw thanks Vanillite, being evolved made me stronger.) ' Zane: "How do you feel?" Uxie: "Uxie?" (Me?) Zane: "I'm really glad that you're alright. I can't stand seeing Pokemon hurt, especially by other Pokemon." ' Amy: "I think Uxie wants to join Zane's team." Arthur: "That'll be his second legendary Pokemon. Congrats, Zane." ' Liam: "What's this? Tremors, someone's coming?" Uxie: "Uxie." (They're bad people.) Liam: "What do you mean by bad, Uxie" Uxie: *Shakes its head and hides behind Zane* ' Liam: "Is that a Pyroar?" ' Liam's Pokedex: '''"Pyroar, the Royal Pokemon and the evolved form of Litleo. With a fiery breath over 6,000 degrees Celsius, it viciously threaten any opponents. Female Pyroar protect the pride’s cubs while male Pyroar's with the largest mane of fire is the leader of the pride." Arthur: "I don't like this. Who are you?!" ???: "Devina's my name, and these two being Pyorar and my Mega Houndoom want to battle." Liam: "Flareon, come on out and assist Uxie!" ' Flareon: "Flare!" (Okay!) Zane: "Mega Evolution? What's that?" Holly: "I've never heard of it before." Arthur: "Me neither." Amy: "Nope. I got nothing on it." Zane: "Well, regardless of that, I will defeat you! Uxie, you okay to battle?" Uxie: *Smiles and nods* Zane: "Okay then. Uxie, use Water Pulse on Pyroar!" Devina: "Pyroar use Flamethrower, and Houndoom use Dark Pulse" Liam: "Flareon, protect Uxie by absorbing Flamethrower" Zane: "Flareon didn't take damage?" Liam: "You see, Zane? My Flareon has the ability called Flash Fire." Arthur: "It's an ability that absorbs the damage of other Fire-type moves. It's quite effective when needing to use a shield from fire in the sorts." Amy: "Wow. That can come in handy." Uxie: "Uxie!" (Thank you!) Flareon: "Flareon Flare, Flar! Flareon on Flareon on on Flareon Flare" (You're most welcome, Uxie! My Flash Fire ability is a big help) Zane: "Alright. Uxie, use Water Pulse again!" ' Liam: "Flareon, use Dig on Pyroar!" ' Holly: "Pyroar's unable to battle!" Devina: "Oh no, Pyroar!" Liam: "Flareon, assist Uxie with Helping Hand." ' Liam: "Now's your chance, Zane!" Zane: "Right. Thanks for the help. Uxie, attack Houndoom with Psychic!" ' Holly: "And Houndoom's also unable to battle! The winners are Liam and Zane!" ' Zane: "Nice work!" ' Liam: "We nailed it! You were incredible, Flareon!" ' Devina: "I'll remember this, Mark my words" ' Liam: *Angered* "I knew it, Devina was a part of Team Genesis, a bunch of crooks." Flareon: *Growls at Devina* "Flareon! Flare flar flar flareon on!" (Those crooks! I thought something was fishy about her!) Zane: "Team Genesis? Who are they?" Liam: "They're really bad guys who want to take over the world and steal Pokemon just like Team Rocket does, Uxie must've feared that Devina was from Team Genesis." Amy: "Aren't they just like Team Amber?" Holly: "Yeah. Team Amber steal Pokemon too." Liam: "Holly has a point!" Zane: "Wonder what Team Cosmic might want with us?" Uxie: *Floats closer to him* ' Zane: "Oh, right, you wanted to come along. Okay then." ' Liam: "That's awesome that you caught Uxie." Zane: "Thanks. I know that we'll be great friends." ' Zane: "There's my next Gym! Yeah!" Narrator: "After a long journey to Sunset City, Zane and his friends are now about to experience another Gym Battle; where hopefully Zane will be able to earn his fourth badge."